


The Mirror Conspiracy

by Despina



Series: Industry Rule 4080 [1]
Category: Gravitation, Saiyuki
Genre: AU Crossover, Community: sunandearth, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginnings of my Saiyuki AU Industry Rule 4080 and alternative beginnings for Gravitation.  Lunar Impact meets Bad Luck. Written for the sunandearth community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: Language. M/M groping and a smattering of nudity. The misuse of secondary characters.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Kyosuke.   
> Author's Notes: Apologies for the lateness. Many, many thanks to the ever fabulous Whymzycal for the beta—but I did touch it last. Around 11,250 words.

****

The Mirror Conspiracy

 

During the day, Kumagoro's Ears was nothing more than a simple, sprawling building with an empty parking lot, though it had some stunning distinctions to set it apart. Kumagoro's exterior was bright pink, and attached to the roof were matching pink rabbit ears, flopped over onto themselves and falling nearly to the ground. Under normal circumstances, the color and the ears would have made it stand out, but nestled between a produce warehouse decorated with bright, billboard-sized dancing vegetables on its roof and a wrecking yard with crushed cars twisted and stacked into colorful abstract shapes, Kumagoro's Ears had competition for strangeness.

But at night, the strangeness ratio changed--tipping dramatically in favor of Kumagoro's. When the sun dipped behind the horizon and the weak street lamps blinked on, only then--with its colorful employees and clientele-- did Kumagoro's Ears really come to life.

As a nightclub, Kumagoro's Ears wasn't nearly as nice as, say, Pele's Inferno on the other, not-quite-as-sketchy side of the tracks. But Kuma's (as the regulars liked to call it) offered something Pele's didn't. It hosted something called Third Saturdays, where--appropriately enough--on the third Saturday of each month, there was an open setting for new bands to perform.

Third Saturday was the brainchild of Ryuichi Sakama, former lead singer for Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi Sakama, a curious fellow, wanted to create a place for new talent to bloom and grow. If the club became a little rough on occasion, well, that was just an indication of the passion that music encouraged. At least, that was what Ryuichi believed.

People came from all over to Kuma's. Some were regulars, some were groupies, and others were hoping to get a glimpse of Ryuichi Sakama himself. There'd even been rare, whispered-about sightings of Noriko Ukai and Tohma Seguchi. On this day, however, there was an odd, palpable excitement in the air.

 

* * *

 

The sky was turning dark as Gat walked from his locker toward the club's entrance. He couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was coming, even though there were no clouds overhead. But then again, he knew storms didn't always involve the weather. He was certain the night would be interesting.

His lighted podium was at the door, and now that he had his guns, he was as ready as he could be for the coming evening. They would open in about half an hour and the crowd wouldn't show up for another two. But on Third Saturdays, the anxious bands like to get in early.

Like tonight. And sometimes, Gat even let them in.

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled through a small window next to the door. He knocked on the glass. "Hey! Can you let us in? Please?"

"Shu." Hiroshi was amused by Shuichi's usual burst of energy. "Just relax. We're early, okay? I know you're excited, but we'll be fine."

Shuichi pressed his face to the window. "I know. I just wanted him to know we're out here."

The door opened and Gat stared at them, frowning. "Are you old enough to be here?"

"We're twenty! That's old enough, right?"

Gat held out his hand. "Let's see."

"Oh, hang on." Shuichi set down his keyboard, rummaged through his backpack, and pulled out his ID.

"All right," Gat said after scrutinizing both ID's and stamping their hands.

Hiro grabbed Shu's arm and pulled him into the other room. Slinging his arm around Shuichi's neck, he said softly, "Don't annoy the bouncer, okay?" Hiroshi tousled Shuichi's hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands against his fingertips.

"Okay." Shuichi stopped and turned, taking in the room. "Wow, this is bigger than I expected. There are even some different colored stage lights! This is, like, for real!"

"Well, it's still just a jam session, and it might end up being nothing. But you're right, it is bigger than any place we've played before."

Shuichi jumped onto the stage and set his keyboard on a rickety table. "Hey, Hiro. Do you think Yuki will show up tonight?"

Hiro carefully unpacked his guitar. "I thought you told him you didn't want him to come."

"Yeah. I did." Shuichi exhaled and then stretched his arms over his head. "Maybe Sakuma-san will come--it's his club, you know."

"I know."

"Wouldn't that be cool?"

Hiroshi looked up and took in Shuichi's charming, doe-eyed stare—the look he got when he was dreaming of his music gods Ryuichi Sakuma, Tohma Seguchi, or Nataku. Or, lately, Eiri Yuki. Hiroshi was glad Shuichi was finally starting to figure out his sexual preferences. Sure, Shu liked girls, but it took talking about Ryuichi, Nataku, or even Yuki--a guy who'd teased him about his crappy lyrics--to make him this passionate. Maybe Hiro should help Shuichi out and just--

"Come on, Hiro!" Shuichi grinned at him. "Let's play!"

At his podium, Gat could already hear some clumsy, out-of-synch music, but overriding the obvious inexperience of the band, was a strong, pure voice. Curious, he poked his head into the hall to see the crazy Shuichi singing some Nittle Grasper song.

Just inside the doorway, K was leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He looked over at Gat and said, "You'd think on occasion the bands would try to do something other than Nittle Grasper music. At least these two have a guitarist instead of two synthesizers. They do deviate from the Nittle Grasper path a little."

"He has a good voice, and he's pretty focused. He's very different on stage." Gat stared at the kid. "And he does remind me of Ryuichi."

"You think?" K could see it too. A clear, strong voice flavored with a hint of zeal. "Hmm."

Gat shivered as a sudden gust of wind blew through the club. "There's a strange energy tonight."

"Yeah?" K knew better than to second-guess Gat. He was preternatural about predicting the crowd's mood. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you can get spooky?"

"I'm going back to work." Gat turned away. "And you shouldn't smoke in here. It's a firetrap."

Gat found the music industry fascinating, but it was filled with pitfalls and people with bad intentions. A kid like Shuichi would probably fall off the map after a single run-in with Tohma. Or Nii. It was interesting to watch---and sometimes it was heartbreaking.

When he returned to his podium, someone else was pounding on the door.

"Oi, Gat. Can we come in early?"

Gat opened the door and said, "Only if you put out your cigarette, Gojyo."

"What? Why?"

Standing next to Gojyo was another man, shorter and younger, who was staring at Gat. Gat had seen the kid around before, but he'd never met him.

"Wow!" Goku couldn't tear his eyes away from Gat. "You are so cool!"

"And who are you?" Gat couldn't stop his smile. The young man reminded him of the kid on stage. He didn't really look like Shuichi, but they both had that positive vibe oozing from them. For some reason, he wasn't surprised that they'd both showed up on the same night.

Gojyo let his hand fall onto Goku's shoulder. "This monkey here is Goku. He's my drummer."

"I'm not a monkey, ya perv!!" Goku turned to Gat and ticked off his fingers as he said, "We're looking for a guitarist--maybe two--and a singer. Ya know of any good ones lookin' for bands?"

"Maybe. What, your band consists of only a rhythm section now?" Gat raised an eyebrow. "What happened, Gojyo?"

"Yeah, well." Gojyo shifted his bass on his shoulder and shrugged. "Artistic differences, you know."

"Artistic differences, my ass," Goku said with a burst of anger. "Gojyo slept with our singer, whose boyfriend happened to be our guitarist. What a mess that turned out to be!"

"Hey, you're the one who said they weren't any good anyway--"

"I know, but ya--"

Gat didn't need to hear any more. He raised a hand. In the main room, Shuichi started to sing again.

Goku tilted his head to one side. "Hey, I know that voice!" And he darted toward the stage.

Gat watched him disappear into the other room. "Monkey, huh?"

"Yep." Gojyo followed Goku into the other room.

The "band" consisted of a cute little singer and a willowy guitarist. They weren't bad, but the music was strictly pop and not really Gojyo's cup of tea. He wandered over to the bar to speak with Doku.

"Hey, bro."

Doku was drying some glasses fresh from the dishwasher. "You look grim. What's on your mind, Gojyo?"

Gojyo leaned on the bar. "I was hoping you could tell me if a certain singer is going to be here tonight."

Doku placed the towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'll know?"

"Because you always know. You're a bartender, after all." Gojyo felt the knot of anxiety coming again. "And I need to get ready for him."

Doku raised an eyebrow. "Must be Sanzo. You aren't considering him for your band, are you?"

"Well, yeah, I promised Goku I'd introduce them." Gojyo chewed on his lip. "But there's kind of a problem."

"Do I need to even guess why?"

"Not really." Gojyo laughed. "The last time I spoke to Sanzo, he made some vague threat about cutting off certain parts of my anatomy."

Doku placed a beer in front of Gojyo. "If it was Sanzo, I'm certain the threat wasn't vague."

Gojyo waved Doku's words away. "Look, Sanzo has an awesome voice, and I know he's not in a band right now. He'd be a perfect match for the direction we want to go in."

"But he'll tell you 'no' because you managed to get into his pants somewhere along the line, right? Well, it wouldn't be the first relationship you've ruined with your dick." Doku shrugged. "Sounds hopeless to me. My advice is to find someone else."

"Yeah, but what do I tell Goku?"

Doku looked up at the stage. Goku and that new kid, Shuichi, were trading stories and laughing. They were interesting to watch together: the same height, the same build, and they both had those big, trusting eyes and that unrestrained, never-ending stream of energy. They could almost pass for brothers.

Doku shifted his gaze back to Gojyo. "What's Goku's interest in Sanzo?"

Gojyo took a big drink of his beer. "Goku's hooked on the bastard."

"With what? A crush?" Doku laughed. "I can't imagine Sanzo will appreciate having a fanboy. But it might be amusing for the rest of us."

"Fanboy?" Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Dude, you have no idea. He's seriously obsessed. He talks nonstop about Sanzo and how that dick 'saved' music for him."

"Saved music for him? What does that mean?"

"Goku was going through one of the rough patches, you know, one of those times when you don't love music?"

Doku wasn't a musician, but he'd been around enough of them to know. "Yeah."

"Then the runt heard Sanzo and it was love all over again." Gojyo made a disagreeable noise. "It's annoying."

"You know, you kind of sound like a jealous lover."

"What?! Shut up, Doku."

"I think you just don't get it." Doku scratched under his eye, trying to hide his smile. "Someday, you'll find someone you really care about, too."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Gojyo took a drink and glanced at the stage in time to see Goku jump off and head toward the bar.

"Hey, Doku," Goku said as he joined them. "Is Sanzo coming, Gojyo?"

"Don't know."

"Aww, man." Goku bit his lip. "Then come on, ya perv. Let's play."

Gojyo glanced at the stage. That long-haired guitarist was very … tempting. Hmm. He slung his bass over his shoulder and picked up his beer. "Yeah. Okay."

 

* * *

 

The last of the sunset was bleeding into the dark blue of night as a sleek Mercedes sedan pulled into the parking lot at Kuma's. The car slid smoothly into a spot at the back of the lot and stopped.

The passenger door opened. Leather-clad legs swung out and boot heels hit the asphalt with a soft jangle of buckles. Sanzo muttered, "Could you've parked further away?"

"This is it? What a dive." Eiri glowered at the building.

"I'm here on business." Sanzo stood up outside the car and lit a cigarette. "No one twisted your arm to bring me here."

Eiri stepped out of his beloved Benz and reached into his silk jacket pocket. "I guess I shouldn't have expected much."

"You aren't coming in." Sanzo knew Eiri would never lower himself to go inside a place like Kuma's.

"Che." Eiri lit his own cigarette and listened to the pathetic music coming out of the club. He knew if he went inside, he might be making a mistake. He glanced at Sanzo. On the other hand, he knew if he went inside, he would irritate Sanzo.

Sanzo walked toward the door. Eiri followed him.

Gat stopped them at the club entrance. "No cigarettes inside."

Sanzo glared at Gat. "Since when?"

"Why not?" Eiri said behind him.

Gat crossed his arms. "It's a firetrap."

"I would've never guessed." Eiri's cigarette glowed brightly as he inhaled one last time before pitching it. He walked into the club.

Sanzo continued to smoke as Eiri disappeared inside Kuma's.

Gat said, "Is he your brother?"

"What?" Sanzo faced Gat and wrinkled his brow. "Hell, no."

"Must be a cousin, then." Gat had seen the face before but couldn't place him. "Is he in the music industry?"

"No." Sanzo took a final drag and dropped his cigarette before stepping inside and heading toward the main room.

"Sanzo," Gat called after him. "There's a strange feeling in the air tonight."

Sanzo kept walking as he said, "I know."

 

* * *

 

For a moment, Doku thought it was Sanzo sitting at the bar. The same hair color, the same body language, and even the same glare, but in the low light of the club, Doku could see the eyes were wrong. The guy had gold-colored eyes, a little like Goku's. "What'll you have?"

"Scotch. Something decent."

Doku nodded.

Eiri was certain he'd lost his mind. There was no one on the stage yet and some loud industrial dance music was blaring, but no one was dancing. He scanned the crowd, looking for the dimwit and finding him indulging in an animated conversation with a few other idiots.

"Great, that moron is here." Sanzo leaned on the bar.

Doku set Eiri's scotch in front of him. Sanzo held up a finger.

Eiri picked up his glass and sniffed at the amber liquid. It smelled drinkable. "Who?"

"Shindou. He's like a fucking thorn in my side."

Eiri's fingers curled tighter around his glass.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that loser punk is the reason you came to the club."

Eiri lit a cigarette. "A chance meeting."

"Right." Sanzo nearly smiled. The excitable noob was almost a perfect fit for Eiri. In fact, winding the dumbass up must be like a dream come true for Eiri. Sanzo had done the same thing himself. It was almost Zen when you got Shuichi going. Even so, it was unusual for Eiri to go out of his way like this. Yeah, the night was strange already.

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Don't get any stupid ideas about it."

"Hn." Sanzo sat down. "Let me guess, you've managed to piss off every woman in town and now have to switch sides."

Eiri took a deep drag and felt the calming nicotine flow through his blood. Sanzo was really starting to annoy him. "At least I know how to have sex."

Sanzo was bored. "Whatever."

"Sanzo?!"

Sanzo's right cheek twitched at the sound of Shuichi's voice. "Fuck."

Shuichi skidded to a stop behind Sanzo. "You're totally going to sing with me tonight, right? Right?"

Sanzo kept his back to the pest. "Not a chance."

"Oh, come on!" Shuichi whined as he leaned on Sanzo. "You promised the last time we talked."

"I don't remember that."

"You did! You said--"

Sanzo frowned. "Shut up, already!"

"I dunno, Sanzo," Doku set a beer down in front of him. "If you promised him, you should do it."

"No one asked you."

"I agree with the bartender." Eiri took a drag. "You should sing with him."

"Yu--yuki?" Shuichi's voice broke and then his face lit up with his bright smile. He took a hesitant step closer. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Not for you. I had to get this freeloader out of my house." Eiri tipped his head in Sanzo's direction.

"Fuck off." Sanzo picked up his beer and stood up. "Have fun with your fanboy."

"Fanboy?" Shuichi yelled after Sanzo, "I'm not a fanboy!"

"Get the hell away from me if you're going to shout." Eiri took another drink. Really, what the hell was he doing here?

"Aw, Yuki, you're so mean."

Eiri hid his amusement when he glanced over. Shuichi was pretty cute when he got angry. "You want something to drink?"

Eiri looked gentle. Sweet. Hot. "I, um … sure." Shuichi's mouth was very dry.

"Sit down, already." Eiri waved at Doku again.

"Um, I'd better have a soda," Shuichi said to Doku as he rocked from side to side on the swivel seat with nervous energy.

When Doku left to get his drink, Shuichi still couldn't look at Eiri. He was feeling too self-conscious. "I'm so surprised to see you."

"So this is your big plan, huh? To make a start from this dive?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah, you know that band The Illusion? They met here through Third Saturday. Rumor is that they just got a deal with Phobos Records."

"Phobos?" Eiri crushed out his smoke, wondering why there were ashtrays if the bouncer said no cigarettes. "They're stupid to take a deal with that evil bastard Nii."

"Evil?" Shuichi raised his head. "What are you talking about?"

"How dumb are you?" Eiri shifted close and patted Shuichi's cheek. "He's in the record industry, isn't he?"

Shuichi blushed with the contact. "But Tohma Seguchi's in the industry, right?"

Eiri placed his elbow on the bar and rested his cheek on his upraised hand. "Yes, and he's absolutely evil."

"But he's your brother-in-law, isn't he?"

"So?"

Shuichi couldn't believe what Eiri was saying. "Tohma Seguchi's a genius!"

"He is a genius. But don't be an idiot; all record company people are evil. Just like publishers." Eiri took a drink of his scotch and bumped his knee against the length of Shuichi's leg. "They'll eat you alive. You don't stand a chance."

"But I want to do this." Shuichi clenched his fists and met Eiri's hard stare. "I'm good at this."

"Not with those pathetic lyrics you write." Eiri set his glass back down. "You save yourself from embarrassment and give it up."

Shuichi jumped off the stool and narrowed his eyes. He practically hissed when he said, "I won't give it up!" And he then he ran from the bar.

Eiri nearly laughed as he watched the dumbass dart across the room and back to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Shuichi's foot was tapping and he was still seething at Eiri.

"Hey, Shu, the place is starting to fill. You want to play?" Hiro dropped his hands on the table. "Did you ask Sanzo if he wanted to sing with you?"

Shuichi put his head on the table. "I did, but he said no way."

Gojyo was standing nearby and overheard Shuichi's comment. He stepped to the table. "Eh, Sanzo's like that, I wouldn't take it too personally. He can be kind of a pr--"

Hiro caught sight of Sanzo just behind Gojyo. He cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hi, Sanzo. We were just talking about you."

"I can be kind of a _what_ , Gojyo?" Sanzo glared.

"Oh, hey there." Gojyo grinned. "I was hoping I would see you tonight, I have kind of a favor to ask you."

"Not interested."

"Before you make up--"

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "No." He glared at Gojyo as he slid his lighter back into a pocket.

"But you don't have a--"

"I do have a band." Sanzo exhaled a cloud of smoke in Gojyo's face. "Even if I didn't, why would you think I'd consider you?"

Gojyo scratched the back of his head. "Look, I know you're mad, but there's someone--"

"No."

"That's harsh, Sanzo." Shuichi stood up and slapped his hands on the table. "You should listen to what he says! I know Goku's been dying to meet you--I've been dying to sing with you, but you're just like Eiri!"

Sanzo ground his teeth at the insult. He was not like Eiri. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Goku tapped Shuichi on the back as he joined the group. "Hey, Shuichi, I wanted--" Goku spotted Sanzo and all words fell out of his head. He closed his mouth and blinked several times.

Shuichi smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

Goku tried to make his voice sound steady when he said, "I thought I was seeing things, but it is you, Sanzo! Oh, man, I'm so glad you're here."

Sanzo furrowed his brow as he gazed at the enthusiastic new arrival. "Who are you?"

Gojyo's hand landed affectionately on Goku's shoulder. He didn't know if Sanzo would give Goku the time of day, but he was going to try like hell. "This runt is Goku. Give him a break, would ya? He really has been dying to meet you."

Sanzo opened his mouth intending to tell Gojyo to fuck off, when a nervously fidgeting Goku caught his attention. Something inexplicable happened when Sanzo looked at Goku--and for some reason--his temper cooled. He waited.

"Um." Goku's heart was pounding in his chest, and when he opened his mouth again, a sweeping tidal wave of words came out. "I saw you at Mountain Dungeon a couple weeks ago and you were fantastic! I wanted to meet you that night but you took off too soon and I couldn't find you after. But I have to tell you, I was about to give up on music and your voice--oh my god--your voice is like magic! I couldn't believe it, and ever since I've been playing, playing, playing--trying to get better because I want to play with you so bad I can't even tell you how much! I dreamed about it and I was hoping you'd be here tonight 'cause we really--"

"Stop." Sanzo took another drag. "Goku, huh? What do you play?"

"Drums." Goku swallowed. "I'm pretty good. But Gojyo and me are kinda between bands right now."

"You're Gojyo's drummer?" Sanzo glanced at Gojyo. "That sucks for you."

Goku grimaced. "Yeah, I know he's a perv, but he's a really good bassist."

Sanzo clicked his tongue but he couldn't argue. Gojyo was good. And what was worse, the bastard had terrific instincts about other good musicians. Sanzo didn't think it was chance that Gojyo had gone out of his way to keep Goku around. Goku was probably very good.

Goku smiled at Sanzo, excited about with just being so close. "So you'll sing with us, right?"

"Only if it's nothing fruity like this guy wants to sing." Sanzo hooked his thumb in Shuichi's direction.

"Hey!" Shuichi crossed his arms. "I never said it had to be fruity. We could do Predilection."

"No Nittle Grasper."

"Aw, come on!" Shuichi exhaled. "I don't want to sing about death and dying."

Sanzo crushed out his cigarette. "And I don't want to sing about rainbows and unicorns."

"Get serious, I never asked for that!" Shuichi put his hands on his hips. "I just want to sing something with you."

"Hmm, I have a suggestion." Gojyo interjected. "Do either of you know any War Gods?"

"Of course I do." Shuichi's head filled with a melody. He opened his mouth, and at the very same time he said the title, so did Sanzo.

"Heaven Needs Remaking."

Gojyo grinned. "Yeah, the song is more funk than pop or metal. And then Goku and I can play and back you up."

"I know that song, too," Hiroshi added. "I'll play."

"Yeah? That's awesome," Gojyo said. "We could use a guitarist."

"Hey, Sanzo." Goku rocked up onto his toes. "Did you really mean it when you said you already had a band?"

"Yes."

Goku waited a full thirty seconds before he pressed the conversation. "How many?"

"Three."

"Oh." Goku's dream had been to lure Sanzo into his band, but now he could feel his dream come apart at the seams.

Gojyo put his arm around Goku and said, "What do they play?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Don't get any ideas." Sanzo kept his features neutral. In truth, if Goku was any good, he might have to rethink this. "This is a jam session--it doesn't mean anything."

"Got it." Gojyo tried to hide his smile at Sanzo's attempt to remain stoic. He fished out a cigarette and lit it. "So, should we give it a shot?"

Their first few minutes on stage were awful. Luckily, there weren't many people in the club yet. Sanzo and Shuichi waited until the musicians started to get it together, working around the lack of a keyboard player. Sanzo chewed on his lower lip as he listened. Goku was as good as he'd feared.

He searched the room and in the back of the sparse crowd, he saw Hakkai and Hakuryuu sitting at a table, watching. Sanzo was annoyed as he realized they would probably appreciate Goku and Gojyo, too.

Shuichi also looked around the room. Eiri was still in the same spot at the bar. Shuichi wasn't sure how he felt about Eiri coming to see him. He was happy, of course, but he couldn't rule out the possibility that Eiri was there just to tease him.

Around him, people stated to dance as the music started to gel. Shuichi swayed with it, letting the sound fill him. The tune took shape and together, Sanzo and Shuichi grabbed their microphones and started to sing.

 

* * *

 

Eiri raised his glass and then paused, listening to the Sanzo and Shuichi sing. It had been a long time since he'd heard Sanzo, and he was annoyed to realize how much Sanzo had improved. On the other hand, despite the song's edginess and singing alongside the severe Sanzo, Shuichi's voice was what really startled him. On stage with the microphone in his hand, Shuichi was a different person; he was sexy, confident, and in total control. Eiri had seen similar transformations on stage--the nutcase Ryuichi Sakama stood out the most. But in this case, Shuichi's ass-shaking metamorphosis seemed to have a direct effect on certain parts of Eiri's anatomy.

And Eiri wasn't the only one. The crowd suddenly seemed interested in the band and the dance floor began to fill. Several very scantily clad girls started dancing next to the state, grinding their hips in time with the music. Eiri lit another cigarette and wondered why Shuichi was so fixated on him when any of the girls in the audience would probably sleep with his dumb ass. All he had to do was flash them that idiotic smile--just like the bass-player was doing. Eiri had intended to leave after he heard Shuichi sing, but after eyeing the gyrating crowd, he waved at the bartender for another scotch.

A few girls were stretching and reaching over the edge of the stage, but Shuichi ignored them and remained staunchly focused as the song neared its end. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and finished with a strong, clear note, a fine contrast to Sanzo's lower harmony.

"That was great, Sanzo!" Shuichi said as he tried to keep his excitement in check.

"Hn." Sanzo replaced the microphone and glanced over the crowd. "It didn't completely suck, I guess."

"What're ya talking about? We totally nailed that." Goku spun a drumstick in his right hand--his fingers and the stick were blurred they moved so fast. With his left hand, he tapped a quick rhythm on the snare drum. He raised his hand with the spinning stick and snapped his arm to point at Sanzo, saying, "That was awesome, and you know it."

There was something different about Goku. Sanzo'd noticed it earlier but chalked it up to the fanboy blathering Goku had spouted at him. But this wasn't a fanboy moment from Goku--not behind his drum kit with the confidence rolling off him--this was a challenge. Sanzo tried to ignore him.

Goku was grinning at Sanzo as if he _knew_ something. "It was good. Come on, you felt it, too, didn't ya?"

Sanzo didn't say anything; in fact, neither of them spoke. They just stared at each other as the air practically rippled with electricity. Goku was exceptional and he knew it. And even worse was that Sanzo could already feel a connection already forming between them.

Gojyo stepped next to Shuichi and whispered, "Looks like true love, huh?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, look at those two." Gojyo watched the two men standing off to the side of the stage--they were both carrying guitars. One had short, dark hair and one had long, silver hair caught up in a braid. They were possibly the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. "Hey, Sanzo, who are those guys? Are they in your band?"

Sanzo glanced to side seeing Hakkai and Hakuryuu climbing the stairs to the stage. "Yes."

Gojyo couldn't tear his eyes away. "Wow. They are like night and day. I need to talk to them." He took a couple of steps toward the stairs.

Sanzo stepped in front of him. "No." He looked over at Hakuryuu and Hakkai.

Gojyo bit his lip. "But--" He watched them unpack their guitars with careful precision. There was something different about them--they were almost magical. He wondered what they liked, what they did for their real job, where they lived, and what music they enjoyed. "You'll introduce me, right?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "What? Why would--"

"Hey, guys!" Goku came around his drum set and held out his hand to Hakkai. "I'm Goku."

"Hello, Goku," the dark-haired one said as he took Goku's hand. "I'm Hakkai, and this is Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu smiled as he took Goku's hand.

Goku smiled back. "You guys are so cool."

"We enjoyed that last song. Your drumming is quite impressive." Hakkai slid the guitar strap over his head. "Would you join us for a few songs?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

Hakkai kept his back to Gojyo. "And your bassist--if you think he'd join us."

Gojyo finally found his voice. "I'll join you. I'm Gojyo."

"Yes, I know," Hakkai said, before he faced Gojyo. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Oh, um, yeah." Gojyo didn't know why, but he felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. He shrugged. "Well, you know."

Hakkai turned away again.

Hakuryuu patted Gojyo's back and gave him a grin. His teeth looked very, very sharp. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Hakkai's actually been following your music career for a while now."

"He has?" Gojyo shifted his bass, feeling oddly uncomfortable about what Hakkai might know about him. "Is that good?"

Hakuryuu's eyes sparkled as slung his guitar strap over his shoulder and laughed. "You worry too much."

"Thanks," Gojyo said before muttering, "I think."

"Shall we play, then?" Hakkai was watching Gojyo as he played the opening chords to another War God's song and then waited.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo. "Well?"

Sanzo exhaled. "Whatever."

There was a soft touch on Shuichi's shoulder. "Come on, Shu. It looks like they've got some tryouts happening."

Shuichi had been watching the two guitarists--they were unbelievably cool--and said, "You don't want to try out?"

"Nah. You're stuck with me, remember?"

Shuichi grinned. "Yeah. Come on."

"Let's play after they finish," Hiro said as they left the stage. "I know another keyboard player who wants to jam with us."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna find Eiri, okay?"

"Okay." Hiro immediately zeroed in on a circle of girls trying to get his attention. "Um, I'll just be over here if you need me."

"Right." Shuichi felt a little relieved as he watched Hiro easily slide into conversation with the girls--he always was good at that. And if Hiro was spending time with the girls, then Shuichi could be with Eiri and not feel guilty about it.

Thinking of Eiri, Shuichi hurried over to the bar only to find that Eiri was no longer at his seat. Shuichi circled the room but didn't see Eiri anywhere. Shuichi was absolutely certain Eiri was still in the club, but where was he?

One of the those new guitarists started to play, and a bar after him, the other one joined in with a loud yet skillfully tempered growl of feedback. It was metal, not Shuichi's kind of music, but they were good--they were really good. Gojyo and Goku joined in with the guitarist, and near the back of the room, Shuichi stopped--something amazing was happening on stage. It may not have been his favorite style of music, but he knew a good match of talents when he heard it.

Sanzo began to sing, his voice was deep and angry, perfect for metal music. For the chorus, Gojyo stepped up to the extra microphone to sing back-up. They were both good, but Sanzo quickly modulated his voice to match up harmonies with Gojyo. Shuichi was a bit jealous of Sanzo's ability to control his voice when he sang harmonies; Shuichi wasn't very good at that.

Shuichi stepped into the undulating crowd to get a better look. His body responded to the heat, the music, and the movement around him. His feet started to move with the rhythm and his eyes slid half-closed as Sanzo's low baritone joined the band's provocative beat. The lyrics weren't explicit but the song still invoked the sensual image of wet skin on skin. Their sound was passionate and sexy--it was surprising to think that the five people on stage had never played together before now.

Shuichi let the music take him, swaying his hips to the non-directional bass thrumming through his feet, barely aware of the crowd around him. There was a soft, insistent touch on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Eiri in front of him.

Eiri had spotted the dumbass near the back of the crowd, rocking his body in time to the music. Eiri watched as Shuichi danced, the sweat glistening on his skin as he rolled his hips. Eiri swallowed; he was half-hard just watching the twit. He moved, walking through the crowd with dreamlike purpose, unerringly heading for Shuichi. He nudged Shuichi's shoulder and grabbed his hand, steering him out of the crush of people.

When they reached the back wall, Eiri placed one hand over Shuichi's head and the other on his slim hipbone. Static filled Eiri's ears as he leaned forward, sliding his legs between Shuichi's when they kissed. Although Eiri couldn't hear it, he could feel Shuichi's moan. Eiri pushed his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth, a tantalizing taste of sweet and tangy. He shifted closer, feeling Shuichi's erection, a twin to his own. He pressed forward and dragged his cock against Shuichi's, grinding with a brutal, gnawing desire. He snaked a hand in between them and tugged open Shuichi's tight jeans.

"Eiri," Shuichi said as he rubbed against Eiri's hip, "we can't do this here."

Eiri's hand slithered into Shuichi's pants, feeling silky, damp skin. He nuzzled at Shuichi's neck.

"Oh, wow." Shuichi thought what was happening was kind of wrong. But kind of hot, too. "Oh, god! We can't."

"Shut up."

The blood in Shuichi's cock was pounding in time with Goku's drums. He was so hard it was almost painful when Eiri's fingers tightened around him. Shuichi rolled his hips, pressing harder into Eiri's hand and matching the music's tempo. "We can't."

"All right." Eiri pulled his hand away from Shuichi and straightened up.

Shuichi made some nonsensical sound as he felt cool air curl around his abandoned cock. "You stopped!"

"Well, you told me to, dumbass," Eiri said, grinding his teeth with his rising temperature. His balls ached with denial, and what he really wanted was more than frottage in the back of a seedy club. In fact, what he needed was a full-on fuck.

"But--"

Eiri tucked his face in the curve of Shuichi's neck, tasting his sweat-slick skin and inhaling his sharp scent. "You told me to quit, so I did." Eiri bit Shuichi's neck.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, you little punk-ass tease." Eiri stared at Shuichi's exposed erection and fought his urge to resume touching.

"I'm not a tease!" Shuichi's entire body felt hot under Eiri's intense scrutiny. He tried to hurry and he buttoned up his pants, even though it was difficult with his still-raging hard-on. He felt completely out of his depth. "I'm just a little inexperienced, okay?"

"I don't need to waste time with virgins." Eiri reached for a smoke and thought about leaving again. Maybe one of the gyrating girls in front of the stage would go home with him--or at least give him a blowjob in his car. He glanced at Shuichi's crestfallen expression. Eiri rolled his eyes in silent fury, knowing there wouldn't be any girls for him tonight.

On stage, the musicians changed and Shuichi's head snapped up with the sound of one of his songs. He saw Hiro on stage with some bleach-blond playing a synthesizer. The keyboardist was pretty good; Shuichi might be able to sing without playing.

Shuichi touched Eiri's hand, trying to figure out how to balance his two favorite things in the world. "Look, I have to go--but don't leave, okay?--but I um, need to--"

Eiri waved him away. "Go."

"Yeah." Shuichi grabbed Eiri's shirt and pulled him close, giving him a quick kiss.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Eiri scowled.

Shuichi grinned at Eiri and practically skipped away.

"How touching," Tohma said from behind Eiri. "I must say, he's a bit different from your usual brand of tart, isn't he, Eiri-san?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working." Tohma was holding a fancy pink drink with an umbrella in it. He stirred it with the two bright green straws and said, "There's a band I'm curious about."

Eiri took a good look at Tohma. He was wearing a black silk jacket with red lapels, matching black pants with thick, red piping, and a black and white checkered pork-pie hat. To top it all off, he sported a white feathered boa. Eiri assumed the sunglasses Tohma wore were added for disguise.

"You stand out a bit, you know. You'll be overrun."

"Ryuichi has a room upstairs where I can watch without a crowd." Tohma sipped at his drink. "Care to join me?"

Eiri scanned the rafters. There was definitely a room with a window up there. "No thanks, I'd prefer to be close to an exit."

"There's a fire escape up there." Tohma smiled brightly. "And maybe some cheesecake."

Eiri lit a cigarette.

"Well, if you change your mind, the door will be open for you, Eiri-san." Tohma floated toward the stairs. "As always."

Eiri glanced at a dancing, singing Shuichi and thought about cheesecake. His stubborn erection continued to pulse in his slacks, worse now that he was watching the dumbass on stage. After a moment, he decided that what he really wanted was another drink and headed for the bar.

 

* * *

 

Sanzo was sitting at one of the few tables, drinking a beer, smoking a cigarette, and watching that idiot Shuichi abuse some mediocre pop song. The keyboard player wasn't bad, but electro-pop wasn't Sanzo's kind of music.

"What do you think?" Gojyo said as he sat down at the table.

"No one said you could sit with me."

Gojyo ignored him. "So?"

Goku sat down, too. He didn't know why, but Sanzo made him feel a little funny, like he wasn't in control.

Gojyo smirked and asked, "You want us in your band, right?"

Sanzo exhaled a cloud of smoke. He didn't bother to deny it. "I have to talk to Hakkai and Hakuryuu, first."

"Yeah," Gojyo looked around, "where are they? I'd like to talk to them, too."

"They'll be back." Sanzo didn't offer any more. In fact, even if he wanted to, he didn't know how to explain that they were outside in Hakuryuu's car, reviewing several legal documents. Who would believe it? If Sanzo hadn't known that they were lawyers, he wouldn't have believed it himself. "Besides, they're out of your league."

Gojyo's smile turned into a grin. "Are you jealous?"

Goku frowned at the implications in Gojyo's words. "Shut up, Gojyo."

Gojyo glanced over, belatedly remembering Goku's crush. He stood up and said, "I think I see someone I need to talk to." He squeezed Goku's shoulder. "See you in a while."

"Whatever, ya loser."

Gojyo tapped him on the back of his head. "Later, runt."

Goku idly ran his finger over a deep gouge in the wooden table, not knowing what to say.

In spite of Sanzo's usual tendency to avoid small talk, he spoke first. "How did you learn how to play like that?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I taught myself. Later on, Gojyo found me playing on the street and took me in. We've been roommates ever since."

Sanzo crushed out his cigarette. "How do you play drums on the street? Bongos?"

"Yeah, and buckets." Goku nodded.

"Buckets?"

"Sure, plastic, metal, whatever I could find. Everything can make music." Goku smiled shyly at Sanzo. "You get that, huh?"

Sanzo thought about how he'd always heard music in falling rain, frying food, and crinkling newspaper. He'd never mentioned it to anyone before because he figured people would think he was crazy. But now here was Goku mimicking Sanzo's own thoughts. To top it all off, Sanzo couldn't shake the sound of Goku's spectacular drumming skill. He really was a once-in-a-lifetime find.

Goku couldn't stop looking at Sanzo. His long fingers, his sexy voice, and his confidence--they were all qualities that up until now, Goku hadn't really considered particularly special. Goku wondered if Sanzo would be interested in him as more than a drummer.

Goku glanced at the stage and blurted out, "I think Shuichi has a thing for your cousin."

Sanzo _tch_ ed and said, "Like that's a news flash."

"So," Goku's face heated, "you don't think that's weird?"

Sanzo almost started. Eiri was a predator on the move and that dumbass Shuichi was like--well, food. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Well, yeah." Goku drummed his thumbs on the table. "They're two guys, and some people are funny about that, especially when it's family. And that guy's your cousin, isn't he?"

"Take it from me, Eiri's a bastard. You should be more worried about your friend."

"So …" Goku's drumming increased. "You're ok with guys being with guys?"

Sanzo was amused--Goku was hitting on him. Sanzo would never admit it--possibly not even to himself--but he was rather pleased that Goku was attracted to him. He took a drink of his beer and ignored Goku's wide-eyed stare. Didn't Goku know about Sanzo's encounter with Gojyo?

Goku couldn't seem to stop his mouth as he said, "And Gojyo doesn't count. He's been with everyone--including a lot of guys that wouldn't normally do that."

"Including you?" Sanzo leaned back in his chair, suddenly very annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, um--" Goku's mind was racing. He definitely didn't want to talk about Gojyo. "Are you roommates with that Yuki guy?"

"No," Eiri said as he sat down next to Goku. "He's just taking up space on my couch."

Sanzo frowned. "Not for much longer."

"You have some place to go, then?"

Sanzo didn't answer.

Goku wanted to ask Sanzo to stay with him, but the tension at the table was so thick, he didn't want to risk making it worse.

 

* * *

 

On stage, Shuichi finished his song. Afterwards, he spoke with Hiro and Kyosuke--the keyboard player--or a few minutes, deciding if they should do another song, when the crowd started to get a little crazy. Shuichi looked around and saw what had gotten the crowd's attention. By the stairs, most of the members from The Illusion had gathered.

To Shuichi, it looked as if there was an intense argument happening between them.

"Not a good vibe here," Kyosuke said as he studied the newcomers. "That band is on the edge."

Hiro nodded and noticed another group behind The Illusion. "And that's not the only problem. There's those A.S.K. assholes, you know, those guys that NG's been talking to."

Shuichi sucked in a breath. The Illusion and A.S.K.? He wasn't ready to compete with that, he was--

Hiro nudged Shuichi's arm. "Come on. We'll play later."

Kyosuke grinned and then put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders as they walked toward the stairs. He leaned close and whispered in Shuichi's ear, "Don't worry, you'll be better than either of those bands."

Shuichi could feel himself blush. He glanced over at the bar and saw Eiri watching--no, he was glaring at Shuichi. Suddenly he was very uncomfortable with Kyosuke's arm around him.

"Uh oh, it looks like I've made your boyfriend mad," Kyosuke said.

Shuichi fidgeted. "Um--"

Kyosuke laughed as he patted Shuichi on his back and then waved at Eiri. "Well, I've enjoyed playing with you, but I see someone I need to talk to. I'll try to catch up with you later."

"Okay." Shuichi and Hiro watched Kyosuke disappear into the crowd. Behind them, The Illusion started to warm up.

Hiro crossed his arms. "He's pretty good, and we could use another keyboard player. But I think he gets around a bit."

Shuichi glanced toward Eiri. "He wouldn't be the only one."

Goku was sitting at the table with Eiri and watching the stage. When Shuichi jumped down the stairs, Goku motioned him over. Shuichi glanced at Hiro.

"You want to, so just go already." Hiro pushed Shuichi toward the table.

"But what're you gonna do?"

Hiro said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

Shuichi laughed and said, "I'm sure you will."

Hiro waved as he melted into the crowd. "Later."

Shuichi walked to the table and sat down next to Goku. Eiri was across the table, but Shuichi couldn't look at him. Shuichi was embarrassed as he remembered the encounter against the back wall.

When Shuichi reached the table, Goku asked, "Have you seen The Illusion before?"

"They aren't bad, I guess." Goku took a drink of his soda. "Although their leader, Zakuro is kind of a nutjob."

Sanzo muttered, "That's an understatement."

"You know him?" Goku leaned his chin on his upraised hand.

"He followed me around the Summer of Bands festival last year." Sanzo lit a cigarette. "He irritated the crap out of me."

Goku laughed. "I'd heard that he'd made a scene--declaring his undying love to someone. That was you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm surprised to see them here." Shuichi looked at the stage. "I thought they were beyond Third Saturdays."

The Illusion started to play--a rocking, quirky song with an odd sense of humor.

"Tonight is supposed to be their last show here," Doku said as he delivered drinks around the table. "The word is Phobos Records has offered them a contract but they're still debating the deal. I'm pretty sure I saw Nii skulking through the crowd a while ago. He's probably here to pressure them into making a decision."

"Phobos? Why would they sign with them?" Goku leaned back. "I know Zakuro's kind of a dumbass, but signing with Nii is a bad idea."

"I agree." Sanzo shrugged. "But it wouldn't be the first bad decision a band has made."

"But," Shuichi wrinkled his brow, "wouldn't they want to be signed? I mean, isn't that our dream, to become famous?"

"Sure, it is." Goku leaned his shoulder into Shuichi's. "But Nii is a bad guy. Word is that he signs bands and then shelves them. Just to take them out of the competition. Then they can't record or even play because Nii owns their asses."

"Seriously?" Shuichi's eyes were big as saucers.

Sanzo exhaled his smoke in Shuichi's direction. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's an idiot," Eiri said.

"Hey!" Shuichi slapped his hand on the table. "I'm right here!"

Tohma materialized next to Eiri, his calculated gaze taking in everyone at the table. "Hello, Sanzo-san, it's nice to see you again."

Sanzo grunted.

Tohma laced his fingers together. "Goku-san, I was watching you earlier. You have some impressive drumming skills."

"Yeah." Goku tried not to look surprised or impressed. "Thanks."

Tohma stared at Shuichi. "And you must be Shindou-san."

Shuichi blinked several times before he managed to say, "Seguichi-sama, I'm a, er-- glad to meet you."

"Yes, well." Tohma couldn't understand Eiri's fixation with Shuichi, but then again, Eiri's choice in partners was always a little suspect. "Eiri-san, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

Eiri ran his thumb along his new glass of scotch, realizing the entire table was watching him. He grabbed his scotch, stood up, and followed Tohma through the club and up the stairs.

Goku shivered as he watched them disappear into the crowd. "Whoa, NG and Phobos in one place? Industry 4080 is totally in the house."

"Yeah, Gat said it was going to be weird tonight." Doku tucked the serving tray under his arm. "But this is like Cthulhu himself has come to Kuma's."

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Shuichi didn't know who Cthulhu was, but he felt a little bit of panic over all the negative energy about the recording industry. "Tohma's not as bad as that other guy, is he?"

Sanzo stubbed out his smoke, picked up his beer glass, and drained it. He was very aware that Goku was watching him. Goku's open attraction made Sanzo's stomach feel unsettled. It was irritating to realize how easily and how quickly Goku had gotten to him. Sanzo got up--he wanted to check on Hakkai and Hakuryuu. More importantly, he needed to get away, to find a few moments to re-center.

He went out the side door, grateful for the cool air and comparative quiet outside. He leaned against the club wall; and after a few minutes, he lit a cigarette, allowing the nicotine to do its job, soothing his jangled nerves. He closed his eyes and softly sang a tune about his trusty Smith & Wesson.

But most of all, he tried to avoid thinking about Goku.

 

* * *

 

Inside the club, only Goku and Shuichi remained at the table. Goku looked at his friend. "Do ya really think Tohma is a good guy? I mean, I know Nittle Grasper was awesome, but I've heard he's kind of a bastard to work for."

Shuichi felt a little stupid. "I guess I don't know very much about the recording industry, huh?"

"It's tricky stuff." Goku drained his glass. "Gojyo knows lots of people so I hear a lot of things. It's good to know who you're dealing with. Just be careful and ask around."

"Thanks."

"Hey," Goku said. "Are you and that Yuki guy--are you a couple?"

"I don't know what we are, but I like him." Shuichi leaned over the table and said softly, "You have a thing for Sanzo, don't you?"

"What?" Goku was surprised at how transparent he was. "Well, kind of, yeah. He's pretty hot, after all."

"Yeah, he is. They both are," Shuichi said, but he didn't add that he thought Eiri was hotter.

Goku felt himself blush, but he knew Sanzo was smoking hot. And he had that sexy voice. Yuki was mostly an afterthought for Goku, but he wanted to be nice. "Um, yeah. They both are."

On stage, the song ended. Around them, the murmur of conversations increased.

"Hey, runt," Gojyo said as he crouched next to the table. He glanced nervously toward the band. "Are we going on again?"

"I hope so." Goku frowned. "After dragging my drums here, I'd like to play for more than a couple of songs. And quit being such a baby about Zakuro, the guy is over you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, dumbass. Stand up." Goku kicked at Gojyo. "I heard he was dating someone else. Some bleach-blond keyboard player."

Shuichi's mouth fell open as he remembered Kyosuke's sudden need to talk to someone when The Illusion was taking the stage. "I don't think they're dating anymore."

"No?" Goku shrugged and said, "All the better. Then he'll be mad at the other guy instead of you."

Gojyo slid into the seat next to Goku. "Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, have you seen those guys that played with us?"

"Hakkai and Hakuryuu?" Goku remembered. "They were good, huh?"

Gojyo sighed. "Yeah. I can't find them. I wonder if they left."

"Sanzo'll kill you if you go after them, you know." Goku crossed his arms. "And I might, too. Don't wreck this, ya perv."

Gojyo ignored Goku and instead, he smiled as he looked over at Shuichi. "Hey, how's it going?"

Eiri appeared next to Shuichi and sat down, glaring at Gojyo. Eiri was annoyed. Tohma had called him away only to talk some bullshit about needing a ride to the airport next week. And now that redheaded sex fiend was hitting on Shuichi.

"Oh, hey." Normally Gojyo would laugh at an obviously jealous boyfriend, but there was something a bit more dangerous with this character. Gojyo raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, dude, I get it."

"You're in my chair. Get up," Sanzo said from behind Gojyo.

"There's another chair over there." Gojyo pointed next to Eiri.

"No. Get up."

Gojyo lit a cigarette. "Are we in the same band?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "It's in discussion. Move."

Gojyo blinked. "Really? Huh."

There was shouting on the stage and the crowd fell silent as four of the five members of The Illusion chose that particular moment to air their dirty laundry. Angry words quickly escalated into physical violence. Two of them jumped at each other and then fell to the floor with a thump and screeching feedback from the microphone.

"Wow!" Goku and Shuichi said in unison.

The rest of The Illusion tried to break them up and ended up drawn into the scuffle. There was a lot of yelling and some flailing arms and legs. As far as bar brawls and band fights went, it was a very poor showing.

At the same time, Eiri and Sanzo " _tch_ ed" their mutual disgust with the sad display.

K and Gat waded into the tussle and quickly dispatched the fight. Band members stormed off the stage in different directions. There were a few verbal barbs tossed around before the scene ended.

As Gat escorted a couple of the angry band members outside, K picked up the microphone and assured the crowd that all was well.

"They left their instruments," Goku said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I'm sure they'll be back for them." Gojyo was watching Goku. "I can check with my bro about it."

"Would ya?" Goku looked over at Gojyo with relief.

Gojyo nodded and got up.

"Thanks, Gojyo."

Sanzo glared at Goku. He was suddenly annoyed, but he wasn't sure why.

Goku shrugged and looked away from Sanzo. "I know it was a dumb fight, but they still need their stuff."

"It's not the first time a band has been thrown out of a club." Sanzo couldn't stop himself as he ruffled Goku's soft, wild hair. "Don't worry about it."

Goku nodded, unable to get his mouth to work as he savored the lingering, electric touch of Sanzo's fingers in his hair. Goku glanced over, seeing Sanzo's look of puzzlement as he stared at his hand, still hovering in the air.

"Hey, Shu," Hiro said as he skidded to a stop by the table. "I just heard that The Illusion's singer and drummer signed with Phobos, _without_ the rest of the band."

"What?" Shuichi shook his head, unable to wrap his brain around that kind of treachery. "But how--"

Sanzo scowled at Hiro. "Where did you hear that?"

"Kyosuke just told me. He was talking to Tohma Seguchi about it." Hiro shrugged at Shuichi. "I guess they're related."

"Huh," Sanzo said. "Anyone who signs with Nii us a fool."

"That's not all. A.S.K. is signing with NG."

"Seriously?" Shuichi nearly shouted.

"More dumbasses," Eiri said, agreeing with Sanzo's earlier comment.

"They were supposed to be going on next, but--" Hiro looked at the empty stage.

Gojyo joined them at the table and said, "Doku just told me A.S.K. isn't going on."

"Why not?" Goku was beginning to think that the night was very strange.

Gojyo flopped into the chair next to Sanzo. "They decided they were above playing the joint and skipped out."

"Their loss, I say." Goku grinned. "And hey, if they're dumb enough to give up the stage, I think we should take it!"

"Agreed." Sanzo stood up and headed for the stage.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed as third Saturdays were meant to pass--with true jam sessions. Tohma, Nii, and Ryuichi Sakuma watched with minimal interest from the balcony. But the crowd was appreciative, calling out songs for them to play and shouting encouragement.

"I suppose I'll have to have a long talk with Taki-san tomorrow. Refusing to play and storming out of the club like that is not acceptable behavior for a group signed with NG Records," Tohma said as he watched the surprisingly smooth jam session happening on stage.

"Oh, yes." Nii took a drag of his cigarette. "Although you might want to make him squirm about it for a few days."

"Ah, yes, that is something to consider."

"Or you could break into his house and leave something scary," Ryuichi said as he finished his crayon drawing of Nii's bunny with Kumagoro.

"Or you could just cancel their contract," Nii added.

Tohma sipped his drink. "I don't think any of those approaches are quite my style, but I appreciate the suggestions."

Ryuichi sat up straighter. "Or you could sign Shuichi and give him more studio time than A.S.K."

"Hmm." Tohma swirled the liquid in his glass. "Now that is something to consider."

"Shuichi's got a good voice." Ryuichi's eyes sparkled. "He could be a good rival."

Nii wondered if Shuichi would be Taki's rival or Ryuichi's. Nii suspected it was the latter. He didn't really care either way--Shuichi wouldn't be someone he would pursue; Phobos Records had enough pop musicians. Now, Sanzo and his bunch were another issue. Sanzo would definitely be a challenge, and Koumyou definitely wouldn't approve, but still, Nii wasn't sure he could resist.

Finally, Nii smiled and said, "It has been a very interesting night, hasn't it?"

 

* * *

 

At three o'clock, Gat and Doku declared the club closed, and the magical night came to an end. Goku was packing up his drums. He and Gojyo had a truck to haul their gear around, and they were loading up. But something was seriously wrong with Gojyo--he was continually looking around.

"What's up with you, ya slacker?"

"Goku, can you finish up? I need to talk to Hakuryuu and Hakkai."

Goku shook his head as he shifted Gojyo's amp against the truck wall. "No way, you just want to hit on them."

"I think we'll be good with them, don't you?" Gojyo set the last of the packed drum kit into the truck.

"Yeah, I do. But you tend to fuck things up when your dick gets involved." Goku lifted his head and gave Gojyo a hard stare. "And your dick is involved, right?"

Gojyo grinned. "I'd be careful there, monkey boy. Your feelings for Sanzo aren't just about the music, are they?"

Goku hated it when Gojyo figured him out. "You know unloading this would by myself would take me all night."

"I know," Gojyo said. "Look, just keep the truck locked and I'll help you later. Or tomorrow."

"Dude--"

"Come on, Goku, please?" Gojyo pleaded as he set the last of the packed drum kit into the truck. He glanced over his shoulder, antsy that Hakkai and Hakuryuu would leave. They were still talking with Sanzo, but he didn't want them to leave without having a chance of-- He frowned. Without a chance of what? He didn't know, but he desperately wanted to find out. "I'll owe you big time!"

"You already owe me big time, ya perv." Goku looked over at the three. "They are good, aren't they? Do you think they'll want to talk to ya? Who knows what Sanzo's told them."

"Yeah, I know. But it's Hakkai and Hakuryuu I need to talk to. I don't know how to explain it, okay? I just have to talk to them."

Goku straightened a kink out of his back and said, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Go. I'll finish up--but just don't fuck it up, okay? Don't make them mad."

"No." Gojyo shook his head, mesmerized by Hakkai and Hakuryuu. "I won't make them mad. I just want to get to know them."

"Wait a minute." Goku stared at Gojyo with disbelief. "Did you just say you want to get to _know_ them?"

"Yeah." Gojyo took a hesitant step toward the two guitarists. He didn't know what to say to them, but hopefully, he'd think of something. "Weird, huh?"

"I'll say," Goku muttered.

"You can handle Sanzo, right?" Gojyo nodded absently. "Yeah, I know you can."

Goku watched Gojyo walk away and muttered, "He must be drunk." He jumped off the truck and went inside. There were only a couple of items left--his stool, the packed cymbals, and a few pieces of hardware. Hiro was sitting at a table and quietly speaking with that blond keyboard player. He didn't see Shuichi anywhere. Picking up his cymbals, he returned to the truck only to find Sanzo leaning against it.

Sanzo inhaled on his cigarette. "That bastard."

"Who? Gojyo?" Goku glanced around and didn't see Gojyo or Hakkai and Hakuryuu. "I take it he left with them?"

"Yes." Sanzo closed his eyes. "He's talking their ear off about being one band."

"Yeah," Goku said as he placed his cymbals in the truck. "He said the same thing to me. I think he might even mean it."

Sanzo threw down his cigarette and crushed it out with his foot. "How do you feel about it?"

Goku paused, and for some reason, his mouth was suddenly very dry. "Well, I think you're awesome. I think they're awesome. And I know Gojyo and me are awesome. We might be good together, but we might suck, too. Bands that make it are usually made up of more than good musicians, they--I dunno--mesh or something."

"Get to the point."

"I think the only way we'll know is if we try it. Something amazing happened on stage tonight--but what happens if we end up only fighting with each other?"

"Like The Illusion?"

Goku laughed. "Yeah. Those two that signed with Nii will regret it."

"You think?"

"Hell yeah, I do. They're headed for epic failure." Goku sighed. "But that happens with so many musicians."

Sanzo grabbed another cigarette. He nodded at the cymbal case and said, "You're pretty good."

"I know. But thanks." Goku smiled and toed at the ground. "You're pretty cool, too. You have an amazing voice."

"Huh."

"Um …" Goku raised his head. "Do you need a ride home?"

Sanzo lit his cigarette and glanced over at Eiri's car. Eiri was just getting inside the Mercedes, and Sanzo didn't think he could deal with the bastard right then. Goku might be annoying, but he was much better company than Eiri could ever be.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah. I do need a ride. And a place to sleep if you've got one."

"Yeah, I've got one. I was hoping you'd ask." Goku grinned. "Cool. I just have to get a few more things in the truck and then we can take off."

Sanzo sat on the truck bumper and waited, wondering why this felt like the right thing to do. He didn't know, but for the first time in a long while, he was comfortable. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi was running through the club--Eiri had disappeared. "Hiro!" he shouted as he ran past Hiro and Kyosuke. "Look out for my deck, I'm finding Eiri!"

"Sure, Shu."

Shuichi sprinted out into the parking lot just in time to see a sleek black Mercedes heading toward the exit. Throwing his arms wide, he jumped in front of the car and shouted, "Stop!"

Eiri slammed on his brakes and the car screeched to a halt, just nudging the dumbass back a few steps. Eiri put the car in neutral and set the emergency brake. Throwing open the door, he got out and said, "Damn it, you freak! What are you trying to do? Wreck my car?"

"No! I just--" Shuichi was breathing hard, understanding that he'd almost killed himself. Adrenaline pulsed through him, making coherent speech difficult. "I just didn't want you to leave before I could say--um, I don't know."

The kid was over the top. He was noisy, uncouth, and he talked too much, everything Eiri hated about people in general and bed partners in particular. Shuichi's hands were still spread wide, almost pleading with Eiri for something--but it seemed neither one of them knew what. A slim swath of Shuichi's taut stomach was exposed in the Mercedes' headlights. Shuichi was tempting. Dangerous. Eiri sighed as he tossed his cigarette down and ground it out with his foot. "Get in."

Shuichi blinked. "What?"

"Just get in, dumbass."

"You're taking me home with you?"

"Not if you ask too many questions." Eiri got back into the car and gunned the engine.

Shuichi ran to the passenger door and slid inside.

"But this time, you don't get to stop me. Got it?"

For a minute Shuichi couldn't speak, but finally, he said, "Only if you agree to be more than a one-night deal."

"What?" Eiri wrinkled his brow. "You mean like a boyfriend?"

Shuichi could feel his face heat. He sounded like an idiot. Even so, he couldn't stop his words. "Well, yeah."

Eiri thought about it and shrugged. "All right."

Shuichi blinked and shook his head, positive he hadn't heard Eiri right. "All right? You mean, you will?"

"Sure." The forced conversation was beginning to irritate Eiri. But then again, if it got the freak into his bed, well, he supposed he could put up with it. "Are we done, now?"

"Um, yeah."

Eiri put the car in gear and they sped past Sanzo and Goku. They appeared to be having a heavy discussion.

"They look good together," Shuichi said as he turned in his seat, gazing out the back window.

"Hnn." Eiri fished out a new cigarette. "Maybe. But you're cuter than Goku."

"Me?" Shuichi swallowed. Had Eiri just said he was cute? He shivered, realizing he might be in over his head.

Eiri smirked at Shuichi's expression of panic and pressed harder on the accelerator. The club might be a dive, but it had been a very interesting night.

 

End


End file.
